nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Sophia (Fire Emblem)
Sophia is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade who makes a cameo appearance in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a half-dragon from Arcadia. ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' Sophia makes a brief cameo in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, where she is looking for Athos and can have conversations with different members of Eliwood's army. She also knows Hawkeye, accidentally mistaking him for the Archsage like everyone else when he send Hawkeye to the ruins. Hawkeye asks her to tell Igrene that he will be home and she says she will. ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' Sophia was captured by Bern forces'' and s''ent to the same prison cell as Cecilia, where she treated the general's wounds using her powers. She can see the future, though not clearly. She then leads the Alliance army to Arcadia, in order to help the people there shake off Bern's invasion. She has little background, in support conversations she speaks slowly, demonstrating her shyness. It is noted that she is very old, about one century of age. Sophia cannot transform into a dragon, even though she is half-human half-dragon, as she does not seem to possess a Dragonstone. She can marry Roy if they have A-support in the end. Character Description "A young divine dragon from Nabata." Stats |dk = C |skills = }} Supports Endings ; Sophia - Nabata Prophet : "After returning to Nabata, Sophia disappeared. There are no records to what happened to Nabata after the war, so no one knows how Sophia led her life from then on…" ; Sophia and Roy : "Sophia accompanied Roy to Pherae, where they married. Although she was never very talkative, her wise decisions played a major role in the reconstruction of Lycia." ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' Sophia appears as an unit fought during SpotPass battles. She can also be reccruited. Stats |Weapon = B |Items = }} ''Fire Emblem Heroes'' Description Nabata Prophet ::A shaman of Nabata who has lived a sheltered life away from other people. Sees the future. Stats |-|★ = |-|★★ = |-|★★★ = |-|★★★★ = |-|★★★★★ = Skills ''Fire Emblem Cipher'' [ and reveal a "Sophia" card in your hand and place it on top of your Deck] Your opponent must discard two cards. ] Coursing Dragon Blood: If your opponent has 3 or less cards in their hand: Until the end of this battle, your attacking unit gains +20 attack. |no1=B05-042SR |artist1=Geso Umiu |- |image2= |-|Normal = |-|Promo Card Pack 5= |title2=Prophet of the Hidden Village |name2=Sophia |affil2=Elibe Magvel |gender2=Female |weapon2=Tome |quote2=“Yes… This sandstorm…has always protected our village from intruders…” |attack2=30 |support2=20 |atkcost2=1 |range2=1-2 |class2=Shaman |tier2=Base |cccost2=N/A |skill2='Prophecy:' [ ] Check the top card of your deck. Place it back on top of your deck or send it to the retreat area. Dark Mage Emblem: If your opponent has at least 5 cards in their hand, your opponent must discard a card. |no2=B05-043N/P05-008PR |artist2=Geso Umiu (Standard)/HMK84 (Promo Card Pack 5) |- |image3= |title3=Darkwalker With the Revelation |name3=Sophia |affil3=Elibe Magvel |gender3=Female |weapon3=Tome |quote3=“I… I sense… a sad heart…” |attack3=60 |support3=20 |atkcost3=4 |range3=1-2 |class3=Druid |tier3=Advanced |cccost3=3 |skill3='Legendary Weapon: Apocalypse:' [ ] Reveal the topmost card of your opponent’s deck, and send it to the Boundless Area. If the revealed card is a , you draw 1 card. The Darkness of Bramimond: Choose 1 of your opponent’s bond cards, and flip it face-down. This skill may only be used if “Legendary Weapon: Apocalypse” has already been used 2 or more times in this turn. Shifting Fate: Choose 1 card from your Retreat Area, and place it at the top of your deck. |no3=P05-008PR |artist3=Kawasumi |- |image4= |title4=Arcadian Shaman |name4=Sophia |affil4=Elibe Magvel |gender4=Female |weapon4=Tome |quote4=“These sandstorms… They’ve always protected our village from intruders.” |attack4=30 |support4=20 |atkcost4=1 |range4=1-2 |class4=Shaman |tier4=Base |cccost4=N/A |skill4='Warding Sandstorm:' If your lord is being attacked, your opponent’s support skills fail. Prophecy Emblem: Look at the topmost card of your deck. You may send that card to the Retreat Area. |no4=B16-030N |artist4=Kawasumi }} Trivia * Sophia is Greek for "wisdom". This was the name of an early saint who supposedly died of grief after her three daughters were martyred. Sophia also appears in the phrase Hagia Sophia (which means "Holy Wisdom"), which is the name of a large basilica in Constantinople. ** Her Japanese name, Sofiya (София in Russian and Bulgarian, Софія in Ukrainian), is a Slavic variant of Sophia. * Sophia is the only female Shaman in the GBA games, but isn't the only female Druid, as Niime is in the same game. * On Nintendo's official Japanese website, Sophia won 10th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 5:1. The voter comments seem to mostly focus on her shy, gentle, and quiet personality and the mystery surrounding her character. * Sophia shares her English voice actress, Wendee Lee, with Veronica, Maria, and Lyn in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Manaketes